Happy Halloween
by x-Seiikuro-x
Summary: In which Aomine and Kise both had to pass their exams so they could go for the training camp or they would be kicked out of the basketball club. Akashi decided on a studying together and of course teaching them. But is that the only thing Akashi was planning for that day? Omake included. {VERY SLIGHT AKAKURO BUT IT'S STILL THERE}


**Author's Notes:**

Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basket does not belong to me but to the one and only Fujimaki Tadatoshi. All I own here is the story below.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D  
>I'm glad I made it in time, took me two nights finishing this :p<br>HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THIS FIC~ :)

Warning: Slight amount of vulgar words? Just a little.

All the mistakes are mine. Constructive criticisms are much appreciated.  
>Feel free to tell me my mistakes, I'll correct them!<p>

* * *

><p>Rain poured down heavily that day, wetting every inch of surface in its range. Droplets of water endlessly rolled down the window as the rain kept hitting against it. The wind howled and the streets were empty, silence filled the air outside. A usually normal looking household area suddenly became scary looking and not to mention the eerie atmosphere around it. Truly terrifying.<p>

"Oi Kise! Stop whining already!" said someone with a deep voice, successfully breaking the silence. "Ehh~ But studying on a day like this is so boring!" came a bubbly voice in response. A click of the tongue followed after.

On this cold, gloomy day, these six friends namely Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou, Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya were studying. Why? Some would ask. Well the answer to that is simple.

For the sake of playing basketball.

The coaches of Teiko basketball club decided to organize a training camp to increase each player's stamina, strength, agility and whatnot. It's compulsory for every member, no matter 1st, 2nd or 3rd string, to join the training camp. Those who don't will be kicked out of the club, no exceptions.

The consequences are indeed severe but the coaches find it necessary, after all those who are strong will stay, those who cannot keep up will not. And after the training camp, there's no doubt that those who went will be stronger than they were before.

It would be fine if they just went for the camp, right? But then again, life as a student isn't that easy. To some at least. The training camp is apparently set after the exams, which meant that if anyone of them were to fail just **ONE **subject they would have to go for supplementary classes. Which also means missing the training camp and ultimately getting kicked out of the club. Ah, how pitiful.

Well technically speaking both Akashi and Midorima have no problems with their studies. Kuroko and Murasakibara both have average grades that are good enough to pass. The only ones with problems are Aomine and Kise who both have sh- **ahem** I mean marks below average. And the fact that they are needed in matches does not help. Them quitting the club was **not **an option.

Which brings us to the current situation. Six friends all sitting in Aomine's room, books spread out all over the table, covering it almost completely. Momoi Satsuki, Aomine's childhood friend and the club manager would've been here too but she too had a study group with her friends at some newly opened cafe somewhere in Tokyo.

Akashi, being the responsible captain he is, was the one who decided to do all this. Inviting Kuroko and Midorima to help teach those two idi- **ahem** I mean those two...hopeless cases. Murasakibara was invited just because Akashi knew he wouldn't study unless he was told to. But with Akashi's spartan teaching hopeless cases should be able to improve and get passing grades at least. So here they are, studying on this cold and gloomy day.

"Aomine-kun you should also start studying." said Kuroko. "Hah? But I am! At least I'm trying to." Aomine replied adding "not like Kise over there." which earned him a "So mean!" from Kise. A glare from Akashi shut the two up though. Then suddenly, thunder struck and the lights blinked a few times before going of completely. A blackout at a time like this, how unfortunate.

Aomine and Kise both blinked, slowly adjusting their eyesights in the dark before finding out that they were the only ones in the room.

"W-where did everyone else go?" Kise asked Aomine but of course he didn't know either. "H-how would I know?" His voice shuttering slightly just like Kise, panic filled their minds as the wind howled as if wanting to scare them further.

Then suddenly someone tapped the two from the back, leaving a cold touch on the both of them, sending shivers down their spines. They looked at each other and gulped before slowly turning their faces to see who or what it was. And then...screams filled the room before the both of them eventually fainted.

The lights were switched on, giving away the identities of those involved in the making of "scaring the shit out of Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta". The person in charge of the whole operation, Akashi. The "ghost", Kuroko, obviously. The "lighting crew", Murasakibara and Midorima.

What happened? Well all they saw was actually the "ghost" with a torchlight shinning on his face, giving him a creepy look, and of course the lack of presence was also one of the keys to success. "Good job, Kuroko." Akashi said with a slight smirk on his face. "Thank you, Akashi-kun." the other replied letting out one of his rare smiles.

Midorima sighed, "Why did we do this again?" Murasakibara just said "Hmm~ Akachin agreed to give me the newly flavoured maiubo~" successfully earning yet another sigh from the green head. "Well, it _is_ Halloween." Kuroko answered with his usual monotonous voice. Silence filled the room and the rain pouring outside was the only source of sound.

"So what do we do now?" Midorima asked. Akashi and Kuroko looked at each other for a moment as if they were communicating with their eyes before Akashi let out a smirk and Kuroko nodded in understanding, both pulling out a marker pen out of their pockets.

"I'll take Aomine." " Then I'll take Kise-kun." _Devils_ were the only thought Midorima had in mind as he watched the two at work. Drawing and writing whatever they wanted on both Aomine and Kise's faces. Murasakibara just watched in silence while eating his snacks but from the looks of it, he was quite amused.

So exactly what happened to the study group? They left Aomine's house, leaving the two of them unconscious on the floor with _amazing_ looking faces. But of course they still left notes and study materials for the two when they wake up. Akashi and Kuroko even left them memos. "Read and study these or your training will be quadrupled – Akashi ." "Happy Halloween – Kuroko ."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>OMAKE<strong>_

"Do you think we should tell them that they wouldn't actually be kicked out?" Kuroko asked Akashi as they walked hand in hand away from Aomine's house. (both Midorima and Murasakibara already left) "No, or they'll never work hard enough to pass the exams." And with that they both walked happily to wherever they wanted to go, satisfied with their "plan" and "work of art".

_Meanwhile..._

The two shot up immediately after half an hour or so. How they woke up together at the same time is beyond my understanding (the power of Aoki? xD). "Woah! What the heck happened to your face?!" "What happened to yours?!" They went to look at the mirror and were absolutely shocked. They understood what happened after reading the memos though. They swore to get revenge. Someday. (If they dared to defy Akashi someday anyways.)

_While reading the memo..._

Akashi's memo: They both paled and started studying immediately.

Kuroko's memo: Revenge. Someday.

* * *

><p><strong>More Notes:<strong>

See that? I didn't forget to put at least a little AKAKURO in there XD  
>This one is made AT THE LAST MINUTE, so there might be quite some mistakes here and there.<br>I'm sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
